


New troubles in paradise (maybe just talk before hand next time)

by Inuhime



Series: New Life [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coitus Interruptus, Eddie cockblocks himself, Eddie proposes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, He's not amused, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mpreg, Toxic masculinity issues, a lot of crying, firefam feelz at the end, long needed talk happens, mentions and slight talk of abortion, no beta we die like men, sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: To say the news was a surprise was a massive understatement, and Eddie doesn't take it well. When Buck overhears something Eddie didn't expect him too will they be able to work it out? Eddie has to fix it but how? Will Buck even let him?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: New Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771519
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	New troubles in paradise (maybe just talk before hand next time)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty... Sooo... LOL... This idea came up as a joke at first but then i wondered 'okay... how would a man like Eddie take this issue' and well here we are. As always all that is mine is the idea, don't like don't read, all errors are my own. If there's a tag you think I missed let me know and of course kudos and comments feed the authors. Happy Yule! Happy Holidays! Enjoy!
> 
> translations:   
> -Casate conmigo = Marry me  
> -Te amo tanto que no quiero vivir sin ti = I love you so much I don't want to live without you  
> -A quien le pertenese esto? = Who does this belong to?  
> -Eres un diablo! = You're a devil!  
> -Tan bueno! Todo mio! = Soo good! All mine!
> 
> (if I missed any let me know)

“No, Sophia you don’t get it…” Eddie said practically with a growl as he passed around the kitchen. He was so pissed the devil could come in front of him and he’d fight him without thought. Today was his day off, again; And he was currently home alone with Mathew after having taken Christopher to school. It had only been three days into his week off because he’d been ‘sick’ and he was already losing it. He had a whole new understanding now of just what Buck had gone through after the bombing. 

After having to stay home with nothing to do but just ‘take care of the home’ / ‘relax and feel better’ he would have sued to be able to get back to work too if it meant he could leave home for 8+ hrs. At the same time he felt bad for thinking like that, after his experience with Christopher he should be happy to be able to have all this time with Mathew that he didn’t get with Christopher. But the one year old was whiny, teething and he wanted Buck. It all made Eddie feel like he was a crap father all over again. Because what kind of a father can’t get their kid to be happy with just them. Buck made it look so easy, he was home with Christopher and Mathew till the youngest was 6 months old and he didn’t complain once. Hell he had to be talked back to work by the crew, he had to be reminded that it was okay to leave and have a life of his own again. That it wasn’t selfish to like being away from them. Yes, his boyfriend was an amazing dad. Eddie was lucky to have him, but it all also made him feel like crap. So why was Eddie so damned sure this was his life for the foreseeable future, and that he was going to be placed on light duty like Buck had been his sister so kindly had asked. 

“Sophia… Stop laughing… It’s not funny…” Eddie said, the practically growly angry tone getting stronger. 

“Alright… Sorry, you’re right. It’s not, you being pregnant is not funny at all. It’s just… Why didn’t you two use protection? Christopher and Mathew didn’t teach you that lesson?” Sophia said, barely controlling the laughter as she talked. 

“We didn’t think we needed it. He’s on birth control since Mathew was born. He’s always bottom, it’s supposed to be him like this, not me!” Eddie said clearly upset, he almost wanted to throw the cup at the wall but Mathew was watching him with wide eyes, a pouty lip and confusion written all over his face that the baby boy reminded him of Buck in that moment. 

“And you never tested yourself? Because honestly that sort of thing should be mandatory for men at this point. Even straight ones should know such things for heaven’s sake. Like, ‘Hey there’s this set of extra organs you might wanna be aware of’ sort of thing.” Sophia asked, shaking her head, not liking how angry her brother was at all this.

“Of course not, dad’s always going on and on about how this sort of thing doesn’t happen in our family and all that… Diaz men don’t bend over! If it hadn’t been that Buck wanted it so bad...” Eddie said, but stopped talking mid way through his sentence when he heard the familiar sound of a duffel hitting the floor he looked over and blanched a bit. Standing there was his boyfriend with a hurt look on his face. Those big blue eyes watering as the man tried to not look hurt but failed miserably. Eddie had done the ‘pee on a stick’ test before Buck had left for work, so Buck had known before he left but they hadn’t been able to talk and he now wondered how long he’d been home. How long had he been listening? How did he not hear him come in? How a whole night and a whole other morning had passed and he was still not dealing with this except to be angry at his predicament. “I gotta go.” He hung up, even though he heard his sister yelling out his name and put the cell on the table. “Buck… I can explain.. Okay…” 

“Don’t bother… I get it…” Buck said, shaking his head sadly. “It’s all great and acceptable as long as I’m the ‘wife’ ? It’s different if everyone finds out you’re taking dick too huh? I thought it was just the shock of it upsetting you, I understood that. Silly me thinking I might be an equal in a relationship. I don’t know what I was thinking. You’d think Abby and Ally and all the others that just wanted sex would have taught me the lesson of what I deserve in a relationship and I should have just stayed happy you wanted me and my kid at all… But I always get selfish, don’t I? I always want more than I should…?! I really should just learn.” He added, he didn’t raise his voice, and didn't get angry. His voice wavered a bit as he spoke, and he just looked dejected. The look on his face broke Eddie’s heart, he’d done that. He’d caused Buck pain, something he promised himself he’d never do. It was however the look on his face that broke him, those baby blues watering even further the more he spoke broke him to his soul. Other people got angry, Buck just took it all as a sign that it was his fault. Eddie had worked so hard to make Buck see all his insecurities where false and in one angry conversation with his sister he’d backtracked two years of work.

“Buck…” 

Before either one could say anything Mathew’s pouts became full on hysterical crying. The baby boy not liking the atmosphere in the room in the least. He also hadn’t liked that daddy had come home and hadn’t paid him any attention at all. Buck picked up his son from the playpen, grabbed the bottle of milk from the warmer that Eddie had prepared and turned from the kitchen without giving Eddie another look. It was probably a cop out, and he knew they had to talk. But at the moment all he wanted was to get away from Eddie and calm Mathew down. By the time Eddie snapped out of it and followed him to try and talk, Buck and his son were already locked behind the door of the nursery and he could hear Buck had turned on the sound machine as loud as he could and was now singing lullabies to try and calm Mathew down. 

He tried the door even though he knew it would be futile, sure enough Buck had locked it from the inside. Calling out would only upset Mathew further, Eddie could feel himself breaking a bit more. He’d messed up again, like he always did. He’d done it with Shannon, with his parents, with Christopher. Now he’d done it with Buck, and he’d made Mathew cry. What if Buck decided this time he’d be the one to leave? They’d never fought before, not really, at least not since they’d been together. It would break his son if Buck left and took Mathew. Christopher loved Buck so much and adored his baby brother. He felt rivers of tears down his face but didn’t move from the door to the nursery. 

~*~

Eddie could feel tears running down his face still but he wasn’t making a sound anymore. His throat was raw from crying and calling out Buck to please just talk. He just sat on the floor leaning against the wall near the door to the nursery. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, it had to have been hours because the sun was lower. It had to be mid afternoon at least, he should be hungry but he wasn’t. He’d only gotten up to get his cell from the kitchen table to call Carla and his tia Pepa, Christopher was now spending the night over there. Lucky for him not many questions were asked after he had told his tia that he and Buck had an argument. The woman had just sounded understanding, had told him ‘it happens and you’ll work it out, Buck loves you’. Eddie could freely admit he didn’t have the balls to tell his tia what Buck had heard. His tia and his abuela would ring him a new one, and he knew it. Neither woman ever signed on to his father’s way of thinking, hell even his mother might ring his neck over this. Because it wasn’t Buck’s love he questioned now, but Buck’s patience to deal with him and his shit. 

Now sitting here he couldn’t even remember being angry. It had all vanished out of him and all he could feel now was that always familiar all encompassing guilt that always hung on him like a heavy uncomfortable blanket. His phone rang and it was his sister but he didn’t answer. 

The thing was Buck was his equal, of course he was. He’d been from the start, they were ying and yang from the moment Buck finally accepted him and became his friend. They worked, they clicked and Eddie had never once thought of Buck as any less. Not even when he’d told him about being a carrier. Not even when he’d found out about Buck being pregnant, and not even when he’d seen the man breastfeed their son. Through it all Buck had stayed Buck, the man he adored and definitely not his ‘wife’. Buck was his partner in everything, and now he’d made Buck question that. 

Why... ? He racked his brain to think why it had affected him so much. Buck had gone through a pregnancy, breastfeeding, and staying home with their newborn for 6 months. His only upset had been how it would affect his work. Once that had been talked out, and he’d been reassured he’d handled everything else like he always did. Like a happy puppy just rushing forward with all the energy and enthusiasm he could muster. He never questioned his masculinity, never wondered or worried what others might think. He was just happy and proud with his little family. Hell he’d show you the c-section scar and tell you all about the pregnancy if you asked and let him talk for hours on end. He’d done that at one of Mathew’s doctor’s appointments. Eddie had sat there amused on the side lines as Buck and a woman there with a two year old of her own just spoke at length about the differences and similarities of female and male pregnancies. 

But all Eddie could think about was how disappointed his dad would be. The first ‘Diaz’ man to bend over and take it, first ‘Diaz man’ to get pregnant. His parents and him had such a good relationship now, but he didn’t know what would happen when they found out about this. The door opening broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to Buck with eyes red from crying, and cheeks stained with tear streaks that were still flowing. Looking up at his boyfriend he realized he didn’t give five fucks anymore, if his parents wanted to hate him there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he would do about it. Buck was more important, his boys, his family was more important.

“I’m sorry! Buck please?!” Eddie pleaded looking up to his boyfriend as he tried to stand. Buck still didn’t look angry, the blond still seemed upset but seeing Eddie in his state seemed to soften him. He sighed, shaking his head and helped his boyfriend up off the floor. He helped his boyfriend to the couch, sitting him down and going over to the kitchen he came back with a glass of water and a paper towel. Eddie cried more as Buck didn’t say a word to him, the blond just handed him the glass of water and sat besides him cleaning his face. 

“You have to calm down, it’s not good for the baby for you to be this upset.” Buck finally said as he finished cleaning Eddie up. “I know pregnancy hormones are a bitch, so just take a breath.”

“This isn’t…” Eddie said, shaking his head, he put the glass down without drinking any water or calming down and just hugged himself into Buck, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck pulling him towards him. “I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I promise you with everything I am I didn’t mean it the way you heard! You aren’t my wife, you’ve never been my wife. You’re my partner, my equal in every way.” Eddie said full on crying again. “I know I suck at expressing my feelings, and I suck at understanding them but please please forgive me, Buck please! I can’t lose you! I trust you with my kids, my life, my everything. Please…!” Eddie cried out getting himself onto Buck’s lap. He started kissing and nipping at Buck’s throat and neck, grinding their crotches together. It was stupid, and more than a little desperate but if he had to use his ass to show Buck he meant it then he’d do it. If his ass was what Buck wanted to stay then he’d give it to him. 

“Eddie…” Buck said with a groan, he tried to gently push Eddie away. Knew exactly what Eddie was doing, knew they had to talk. Knew sex couldn’t happen now, not with the state they were both in. He wouldn’t do that to Eddie, wouldn’t let the man use his body like that. Now that he knew how Eddie felt he was never fucking Eddie that way ever again. He didn’t have an issue giving himself to Eddie. But after all this now he knew Eddie clearly had an issue giving himself to him. 

“STOP!” Buck said, grabbing Eddie’s arms finally to get Eddie’s attention. The man blinked and pulled back looking into Buck’s blue eyes with an expression like he would just break into pieces if Buck said the wrong thing. Buck mentally sighed and wrapped his arms around Eddie pulling him down to him, keeping the man’s head under his chin. He felt Eddie curl on top of him and start to cry again. All Buck could do was sigh and start rubbing his back trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

“I’m not leaving, I'm not going anywhere.” Buck said, sighed again when Eddie cried even harder and hoped it was in relief. “Eddie please calm down.” He said rubbing his back again, hating this. He’d never seen Eddie like this and it was honestly more than a little disconcerting. “We clearly should have talked about this before we did it. I should have realized, i’m sorry and it’ll never happen again, kay. I promise I don’t need to fuck you, you can keep being top and we’ll be good.” 

“No!” Eddie said sitting up, he cleaned his face with his hands and looked down to his boyfriend. “You always do that!” 

“Do what?” Buck asked, looking confused, he had thought Eddie would like that. 

“You say sorry, you give and give trying to keep the peace. Trying to keep people happy so they won’t leave you.” Eddie said sounding sure of what he was saying even as Buck blinked up in shock and looked up at him. 

“Eddie that’s not what this is. I honestly don’t mind being the bottom, our sex life is great. I love sex with you, you play into every other kink I have. I don’t need to fuck you. If you wanted five more kids I’d carry them happily.” Buck said gently, caressing Eddie’s face. He might be lying a bit here, and he knew it. He could tell Eddie knew it. But he didn’t care, his family was everything to him and he wasn’t going to lose his entire life over something like who fucked who that mattered so little to him, but clearly mattered a lot to Eddie.

“I didn’t hate it Buck, I wasn’t just ‘doing it to make you happy’. I was curious, and I enjoyed it. You felt amazing inside of me, and I want to do it again.” Eddie said again with that sure tone. Buck still clearly didn’t believe him though. 

“You don’t want to be pregnant. You’re hating this, don’t tell me you liked it Eddie.” Buck said with a sigh. He wanted to get up and move away from this and get air but Eddie was firmly planted on his lap and his boyfriend wasn’t moving. He could tell the man would be there holding him practically captive until they talked; And damn if that didn’t show how serious all this was because Eddie was usually the last person in the world to want to talk about feelings and problems. Which Buck had to admit was something he wasn’t used to from Eddie. The therapy must be working better than he thought. 

“That’s different from enjoying the sex and you know it.” Eddie said back with a strong tone this time. “Buck… When I said that ‘Diaz don’t bend over’ thing I’m sorry… But that is something my father has been saying ever since I can remember. We have such a good relationship now. They’re finally trusting me, they’re finally proud of me.” Eddie said even as he practically flopped back into his boyfriend’s chest, curling up into him again. “But now I have to tell them I’m pregnant. Our sex life is never anyone’s business but...”

“But before no one knew if you were ever bottom or not. Since I'm the one that had Mathew everyone just assumes I’m bottom and your parents were happy with that.” Buck said, rubbing Eddie’s back again. Still trying to soothe and calm Eddie. “You said that if I hadn’t wanted it so bad you wouldn’t have done it. You didn’t finish that, but I don’t have to be a genius to know that’s what you would have said.”

“I know it’s crap, I know it’s something I’m going to have to work out in therapy because it isn’t right. It’s not right to you or to me. I hate that he’s in my head still telling me what should make me happy, what I should be doing. How I should behave to be a ‘good’ man.” Eddie said, trying his hardest to not cry again. He’d never cried this much in his life and if the entire pregnancy was going to be like this, he was in for a roller-coaster. He had no idea how Buck had dealt with it like he had because he for one was hating it, and it had barely even started. 

“You are a good man already Eddie. You’re a great man, a great dad, a great boyfriend. Our sex life is great, and you’re right it’s nobody’s business what we get up too! If we dress up in black leather and whip each other’s asses it’s still nobody’s business.” Buck said and when Eddie sat up again and looked down again Buck smiled up at him when Eddie laughed. “Look… No one knows yet, I’ll support anything you want to do. I will be there, I will go with you. We don’t have to talk about this to anyone. Your sister would understand and keep our secret, kay.” 

Eddie blinked back, shocked that Buck had said that. He shouldn’t be, but he was. Abortions were tricky to perform in carriers and often left them unable to easily get pregnant again. Eddie could see the logic in Buck’s suggestion though, if he terminated no one would find out. Sophia would totally understand, and keep the secret. Life would continue as normal, he would go on birth control like Buck and they would just continue their relationship how it was. His parents wouldn’t find out, his dad would still be proud of him. But he looked down to Buck, down to his boyfriend who had been amazing. Who’d given him Mathew without even a second thought, and had done it happily. Could he actually terminate knowing the tiny clump of cells inside of him right now was a little piece of him and a little piece of Buck? Could he do it knowing that he was only terminating it to keep his dad proud of him? The answer was an easy no, it didn’t even need a rethink. 

“It’s our baby, I’m doing this. I’m just as much a man now as I was before. I’m the same man that went to war, the same man that raised Christopher by himself, and the same one that came to California by himself and became a firefighter. My dad can just shut up and never speak to me again if he’s not happy with me, I’m done!” Eddie said leaning down to Buck, his hands went to either side of his boyfriend’s face and he pulled him up slightly before their lips locked and they were intertwined in a passionate kiss. Buck’s arms went around his waist before he felt those hands go down lower and he moaned at the feel of his boyfriend feeling up his ass. When they came up for air he wasn’t crying anymore. He was good, he felt a relief and a weight lifted off him he hadn’t felt in years. “Marry me!” 

Buck smiled that sunshine smile as he saw the difference in Eddie, and honestly he was happy about the baby. But if Eddie had gone the other route he would have still been happy that Eddie was happy. He could see that Eddie looked stronger now, more relieved and determined. The man he knew was coming back. He could hope this could keep going, and he’d be there every step of the way helping Eddie because he never wanted to see his boyfriend crying again, ever. He knew what a crappy father was like after all, just because he had an awesome one now didn’t mean he forgot his childhood. Mr.Diaz wasn’t an all around ‘crappy dad’ by any means. Even after all this Buck didn’t really hate the man, dislike yes but not hate. His antiquated ideas of ‘masculinity’ had caused Eddie a lot of pain and that could make Buck dislike the man greatly. Buck for his part could only be happy his mother hadn’t subscribed to those ideas. 

When the ‘marry me’ thing came though he was in shock for a good minute. The tone wasn’t a question and that only made him laugh when he realized it. His hands didn’t move from where they were and he was pretty sure Eddie could feel the hard on through their pants. It wasn’t something Buck was in a hurry to deal with though, this was still more important than sex and he needed to be sure he and Eddie were good.

“Is that a question or do I just show up at the minister?” Buck said, grinning up to his boyfriend. Eddie slapped his chest playfully with a smirk on his face. “You’re saying it because you actually want to marry right?”

Eddie’s smirk turned into a soft love filled smile and he leaned down again. Again he captured Buck’s lips in another passionate kiss, he ground their erections together making them both moan through their heated kiss. 

“I love you Evan. Te amo tanto que no quiero vivir sin ti. I want to wake up everyday knowing you’re my husband.” Eddie said coming up for air before leaning down again this time the kisses that followed being short, sweet things. “I want a ring on your finger so all those women and men that look at you when you’re out or at work know you’re taken! I want to know everything about you is mine.” He said moving his hand to Buck crotch. He opened the pants like an expert and his hand slipped into his boyfriend’s underwear making short work of every other detail so he could bring out that gorgeous cock and play with it to his heart’s content. “Everything is mine!” Eddie said as he started to move from Buck’s lips to nip and kiss Buck’s neck. His free hand slipping under his now pulled up shirt to feel those abs and that chest that was now back to what it had been pre-pregnancy. Which he had to admit he missed a bit because Buck had been so damned sensitive there before it had been a lot of fun to play with. 

Buck wasn’t sure when it had slipped into sex again, but Eddie seemed like a man on a mission now. Buck’s mind was definitely heading down the ‘sex sex sex’ road and at this point it would royally suck if they had to stop. He wasn’t sure he had the willpower when Eddie’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once and Buck could only moan and groan as he felt his dick harden even more as Eddie pumped it and teased the head. He watched with hooded bright, lust filled eyes as Eddie got off his lap and kneeled between his legs. The look on his boyfriend’s face should be illegal. 

“Eddie…” Buck groaned out, groaning watching everything Eddie did and just getting harder as he did so. Eddie grinned a bit and started licking his dick, running his tongue on the underside of it before slipping the whole head into his mouth. Buck bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling out Eddie’s name and waking Mathew. 

“A quién le pertenece esto?” Eddie said as he licked his boyfriend’s dick more, brown lust filled eyes studying his every intake of air as Buck struggled to get his ‘upper’ brain working enough to answer. 

“You… Only you Eddie. Only ever you.” Buck whimpered out, his legs now splayed open giving Eddie plenty of room to work. Eddie smirked a purely sinful expression and started licking and sucking the tip again while the whole time he’d just been pumping Buck’s dick hard and fast the way he knew would drive Buck crazy. Then when Buck thought he’d lose it, Eddie just stopped. He smirked that smirk again, closed Buck’s legs and stood removing clothes as he did so. The entire time Buck could see him watching his every twitch, Buck’s dick hard as a rock, so hard the very slight breeze in the room seemed to make it twitch again.

Buck’s brain screeched to a halt watching Eddie. It revved up again, speeding to the only thing that made sense as Eddie sat on his lap again and Buck could feel his hard dick resting against Eddie’s ass. 

“Eddie…” 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me? You gonna put a ring on my finger too?” Eddie asked, looking down at Buck, his heated brow eyes still just so gorgeous as he stared at Buck that the blond had to blink a bit, had to take quick breaths to stop the lust train going through him to get the words out. 

“I don’t want this… Eddie…” 

Eddie for all the lust he’d put into this actually stopped and looked seriously down to Buck because he would never do or push Buck into something he didn’t want. After all the sex they’d had, and all the sides of Buck he’d seen so far he’d like to think he could read Buck like a book, and mentally he cursed himself. “Buck I promise I want this.” 

“I don’t.” Buck said with a tone that wouldn’t be questioned, even with as hard as his dick still was, as heated as that stare was, as amazing as his dick felt against Eddie’s ass his tone didn’t leave room for arguments. Eddie sighed, nodded and got off who in his mind was now fiance’s lap. Buck opened his legs back up, his dick still very much ready for action. His action was a clear indication to Eddie what he was ready for even though he could see Eddie’s wasn’t anymore. 

“We can stop, I can go take a shower.” Buck said with a sigh when he saw Eddie didn’t move his bare ass off the coffee table. 

“Is that what you want?” Eddie questioned with a sigh, looking annoyed and dejected. Getting turned down for sex hurt no matter the circumstances, it was also highly highly frustrating and anyone that told you different was lying through their teeth. 

“What I want is for you to plow me into the sofa, but only if that’s what you really really want.” Buck said and with a sigh and a groan he sat up straighter. 

“I really really wanted to ride your dick.” Eddie said watching Buck. The blond snorted and shook his head. Both sounding incredibly stubborn and sure of themselves and their decisions in that moment. Buck could tell this subject wasn’t closing any time soon and he sighed. 

“You’re not even prepped. Because I certainly haven’t done it, so unless you were doing something to yourself earlier I know you weren’t ready. You were just willing to sit on my dick like that and hurt yourself?! Eddie… This isn’t going to work if we’re not truthful. I can’t be thinking that you’re doing stuff in bed with me just because you think I want it…” Buck said, his own dick now going soft because of everything. 

“And I’m supposed to just believe you’re fine never penetrating me again when you came like a fountain when we did it?” Eddie asked annoyed and sighing, seeing that yeap there wasn’t going to be any sex anymore unless some miracle happened. 

“I came like that because it’d been 4 or 5 days since we’d been able to do anything, and I thought you were enjoying it.” Buck argued back with a groan, the sure tone still there. “I only came once that night, when you’re fucking me I come 2 sometimes 3 times. Which do you think I like doing more Eddie?” 

Eddie blinked at that response and watched Buck get up. The man didn’t bother positioning his dick back into his underwear, or buttoning his pants back up. He grabbed his duffle from where he’d dropped it and headed for the master bedroom making Eddie watch as those pants barely clung to his hips, and that gorgeous half bare ass walked away from him.

“And you’ll have to sanitize the coffee table, our sons play on that thing.” Buck said with slight amusement in his tone from the entrance to the master as loudly as he could with the fear still present that he’d wake Mathew if he was any louder. 

“You didn’t answer me earlier!” Eddie just retorted back with a hmpth. 

“You didn’t ask a question for me to answer!” Buck said from the master where he was now getting fully naked, emptying his duffle and throwing clothes into their hamper before heading for the bathroom. The tone of it sounded full of amusement, which only served to harden Eddie’s resolve more.

“Fine then.” Eddie said with another hmpth after a while of hearing the shower actually running. Little fucker was actually showering, this had never happened before in their entire relationship. Buck didn’t just walk away from sex. To say Eddie was confused and weirded out would be an understatement. He sat there frowning, everything that had just happened running through his head. After five full minutes Eddie’s expression turned more serious as he got up and headed for the master bathroom. “I will get you today one way or another mister.” 

Buck turned in the shower and faced the doorway when he heard that. He burst out laughing, and shook his head. He remembered those pregnancy hormones, he remembered how strong they hit, and how quick you either wanted to kill something or get fucked to hell and back. He wondered for a minute if that’s what was hitting Eddie, it was really early that was true. But he knew from experience men weren’t really emotionally ready for all the hormones. He felt like he’d been inside an emotional tsunami ever since he got home from work today, and it didn’t help that he had already been exhausted from work in the first place. 

He realized though it might also be an availability issue. After all normally Christopher would be home now, they wouldn’t have time to do any sex at all until well into bedtime on a normal day. Even then they were normally exhausted and just had a quick sucking session before knocking out. It was good and Buck knew they both took what they could get. But sex was still the best option if there was time and energy for it. 

“My ass is all that is available so take it or leave it. I don’t want to hear or feel even a hint of anything to do with the previous subject. Only thing you can do with my dick is play with it and suck it. That’s it...” Buck said, because he wasn’t backing down off this point. This was a hill he’d die on for sure. He watched for a minute as Eddie leaned against the bathroom door naked as could be and watching him like a hawk. Buck just grinned, shook his head and turned in the shower showing his boyfriend his ass as he lathered up running his hands all over his torso before bending down to wash his legs and feet. He honestly wasn’t trying to be overly sexy, not really but he did remember how much this kind of thing turned Eddie on. So he was also still working it to his advantage, after all he could have bent the other way putting his ass towards the tiled wall instead of towards where he was in plain view of Eddie. The warm water ran down his muscular body, ran down making little rivers over his back and accentuated his ass perfectly as it washed off the suds.

“¡Eres un diablo!” Eddie said with a groan, a frown and a hand on his now rapidly hardening dick as he came over and came into the shower with Buck. In a moment he was standing there behind Buck, feeling the man up biting his lip and thrusting a finger into that glorious ass already. Buck bit back a moan and leaned into the tiled wall rubbing his ass on Eddie’s dick making the man whimper and moan slightly louder. 

They had turned on and off so much today Eddie knew if he had to stop again he’d probably scream. The people that liked edging would have loved it, as it was that was a kink he was not into. He bit back a groan as he slid a third finger into Buck and made his boyfriend whimper loudly when he heard Eddie click the cap of the unmarked lube bottle they kept in the shower. A moment later he couldn’t control himself as he thrust into Buck pushing the man into the tiled wall as he started to piston in and out of him hard and fast. It was always like this when they had shower sex, always quick, hard, and fast. It was just them taking what they could get for themselves when they had two kids in the house.

“This is what you want from me? Huh? Just my dick?” Eddie asked as he kept his hold on Buck’s hips so the man couldn’t go anywhere while he kept thrusting hard. Buck’s dick rubbed the cold tile making the man whimper, but the hard pounding kept his dick hard and skin overheated. 

“Yeah… Pound my ass Eddie. I can take it, give it to me!” Buck whimpered out, biting his lips red as he used one hand to pump his own dick now while he pushed his hips out a bit making Eddie have to go balls deep into his ass. The man groaned calling out Buck’s name as Buck whimpered out, making sounds that should be illegal; they were so hot. 

“Tan bueno! Todo mio!” Eddie groaned out, not letting up one bit. He pounded into Buck just as hard as when he started even when he felt Buck start to tighten more and more around his dick. “¡Cásate conmigo! Marry me, Buck please?!” 

“Yes!” Buck whimpered out, his face pressed into the tile as he felt his orgasm rush through him. “Eddie…” He called out again, and felt himself go numb in that high even as his over sensitive body felt Eddie continue to pound into him as the man searched out his own orgasm. His dick made a mess against the tile continuing to spurt out at the over stimulation from Eddie, making Buck whimper.

“Gonna fill you up! Just like you did to me! Show you you’re mine!” Eddie said and soon he was groaning, going balls deep again as his orgasm hit him and he tightened his hold on Buck’s hips so much he knew he’d leave marks there. The idea of marking up Buck pleased him a lot more than he would have thought, but as he heard Buck whimper out his name again it just made his orgasm so much sweeter. 

“We’re going to have to tell your dad.” Eddie said in bed after they’d washed themselves for real, and gotten dried and changed. They’d checked on Mathew and then just flopped into their bed exhausted. Neither knew what time it was, neither cared. 

“Yep, he is still our boss.” Buck said with a yawn as he cuddled into his pillow, his baby blues already closing. Eddie watching him relieved that the day had turned out alright even with all the drama he’d caused. Buck wasn’t leaving him, Buck still loved him and that gave him a bigger high than anything else ever could.

“Te amo tanto Buck.” Eddie said leaning into the blond and giving him a light kiss on the lips. “I can’t wait till we’re both wearing rings on our fingers.” He said and watched Buck give him a sleepy, happy smile as he fell fully asleep. Eddie just laid there content to watch him. 

~*~

Bobby looked over to his son, and to Eddie with a calm, patient expression as the two sat in his office the next day after Eddie got back to work. The two so far hadn’t said much, they’d been sitting there trying to find their words for five whole minutes. Not that Bobby was counting the time but he found all this strange, and knew it couldn’t be easy whatever they had to tell him. He figured it would have to do with the reason Eddie had been out sick. Whatever Eddie had he could only hope it wasn’t serious. 

“Whatever it is you can tell me and we’ll work through it.” Bobby said gently at the two, giving them his patented parental smile as he watched Buck give Eddie a look and the other man just nodded. 

“Uhm…” Buck said, taking a little breath giving a little unsure grin. 

“You aren’t pregnant again are you?” Bobby asked just throwing a dart into the air wondering if it would land anywhere. If you’d asked him before he would have told you you’re insane for thinking his son would ever get pregnant again with how much he was loving being back at work now. But seeing the two’s expressions made him wonder if his dart had struck a nerve. 

“Uhm… No… I’m not…” Buck said, giving his dad a little grin. “He is.” He said pointing at Eddie who was now rolling his eyes a little and shaking his head. Part of him wishing they could take a picture of Bobby’s face because it was priceless. Eddie looked to Buck and Buck just chuckled and grinned adding a quick. “What? You wanted to tell him?” 

“I’m sorry cap. This wasn’t planned, and I will have to go on light duty.” Eddie said, and you could tell he was nervous and extremely apprehensive about all this. Buck was Bobby’s son, and even if the man hadn’t known that when Buck got pregnant they had the whole lawsuit mess as previous experience to know that Buck wouldn’t do well away from the team. That didn’t mean Eddie would get the same treatment, he could very well be sent out to do whatever job was needed by the city for a man of his qualifications. He handed Bobby the medical folder, it had the ultrasounds and the paperwork from his doctor. The same specialist that had treated Buck during Mathew’s pregnancy. The man had been surprised as hell to see them back in his office. Even more so when he found out it was Eddie pregnant this time. But Eddie had been given a clean bill of health, and told he was 16 weeks along. Something that didn’t seem to surprise the Dr. as they’d been explained men are more likely to not go to the doctor right away if something is off. Eddie could believe that. 

“Okay.” Bobby said with his normal expression was back that made it nearly impossible for the two men to know what he was thinking as he read the paperwork. “And I’m assuming you didn’t know this was possible?” He asked and Eddie shook his head, Bobby nodded at that. “Okay, well do you want to serve the light duty here?” 

“If you don’t mind cap, I’d appreciate it.” Eddie said, and for a split second his expressions showed the fear. Bobby gave him one of his soft smiles, and hell if that didn’t calm Eddie right down. 

“Of course, Eddie. It’s not a problem, you know there will be plenty for you to do around here without having you out on calls. You’ll of course be missed out there, I’m not looking forward to wrangling this one alone again.” Bobby said chuckling, making Eddie laugh. “But I’m sure we’ll manage.” 

“You can just tell me if he does something stupid, I’ll handle him when he gets back here.” Eddie said with a grin, the two clearly teasing Buck.

“You do just as much stupid stuff, mister.” Buck said, shaking his head, but grinning just as much as the other two men in the room, happy that this had gone so well and that Eddie was handling it alright. 

“Yeah but my ass will be safe here for the next few months, so Cap. won’t have to worry about me.” Eddie said, leaning over giving Buck a light kiss. 

“I’m glad I won’t have too either.” Buck said kissing Eddie back. “Oh, before we forget. You should be the first to know dad. Eddie proposed, and I said yes.” Buck said with more happy grinning both now showing his dad matching engagement rings hanging from a chain around their necks that had previously been hiding under their uniforms. 

“Oh?” Bobby said surprised, but happy as he stood and came around his desk to give the two a hug. “I’m very happy for you both, for both pieces of news.” He said with a smile. “Any other surprises?” He asked with a chuckle, the two shook their heads and Bobby looked out his office doors, seeing the crew scurry when he noticed them. “Then you have the rest of the team to settle.” He said with a laugh. 

A few moments later after paperwork was filled and signed the team was settled around the table in the loft looking at Eddie and Buck with expectant looks on their faces like all that sneaking peeks at their boss’ office hadn’t just made their nerves worse. Bobby had Athena on the phone, Hen had Karen on hers, and Chim had Maddie on his. All were just waiting for Buck and Eddie to say something. 

“Okay… Well…” Buck said and gave Eddie a smirk. “He proposed, I said yes.” Buck said laughing as the loft erupted in happy cheers and shouts from the team along with ‘I won!’ from Chim and groans from various members. Nothing about that surprised Buck and Eddie anymore, it just made them curious about how big the ‘pot’ was this time. 

“There’s more…” Buck said and waited till everyone stopped and looked at them with raised eyebrows. Eddie pulled out the ultrasounds from his pocket and passed them around the team. They all did a double take and looked at the ultrasounds, then looked at the two. 

“You’re pregnant again?” Hen was the first to ask looking at Buck with surprise cause clearly no one expected this news this soon. 

“Nope, he isn’t… I am.” Eddie said, taking a little breath. He had to admit that it was hard to admit out loud to what was his family. Hen was the first to grin, and the room erupted once again in cheers and congratulations as the entire group came around the two to hug them. Eddie could have cried but he controlled it. There was no judgement from these people, no unkindness, just happiness at their news and congratulations over and over. A few ‘you two are gonna need a bigger place’ and more laughter as the team settled. Bobby brought over lunch as Buck was busy with Athena on Bobby’s phone. Eddie could hear the woman saying ‘congratulations’ and saw the clear happiness on Buck’s face at whatever else it was Athena was saying. It made the slight discomfort and fear Eddie had felt during the whole day worth it. Even that was fading now, he shouldn’t have questioned whether this branch of his family would accept him or not. They always had without question. 

“So how’d he propose?” Chim asked and Buck just erupted in laughter that he tried to muffle when Eddie slapped his side playfully. That made the team raise an eyebrow, Hen grinned, shook her head and gave Chim a look. 

“I don’t think that story is rated G.” Hen said laughing as she got another piece of bread to eat her lunch with and clearly found it all hilarious. Everyone knew she was right from the way Eddie blushed and Buck just tried to keep from laughing again as Eddie slapped his side again. Chim just shook his head, laughed and said a ‘forget i asked’ raising his hands in a show of amused defeat as he muttered about 'things he didn't need to know' that made the team laugh even more.

"You most people just get down on one knee." Chim added with a smirk and a grin as he gave Eddie a teasing look. 

"Who says I wasn't?" Was all Eddie said just to mess with the man and the team burst out laughing again as Hen patted Chim's back clearly saying 'you talked yourself into that one'. Buck was just laughing loudly at the look on Chim's face. Bobby shook his head again, the amusement still on his face. As lunch continued and the happy teasing continued off with ‘oh god we have to be out there without Eddie? Who’s gonna wrangle this one?’ from Chim that made Buck throw a piece of bread at his ‘in-law’ making said ‘in-law’ laugh while Bobby shook his head, smiled and kept eating fully used to his team’s antics making Bobby only respond ‘I’m sure we’ll manage, we did before.’ 

Through it all Eddie smiled, grinned, ate and took it all in. They had told Christopher and the boy had hugged them happily and said he wanted a sister this time. Something that had made them both laugh and say ‘we’ll see what we can do, buddy’. Eddie knew he’d have to tell his parents, he knew they wouldn’t take it this well. He knew it wouldn’t be this happy a moment. So for now he just absorbed all this, he’d take all this with him knowing once again that he’d been right to leave Texas. That his decision had led him to this life where he was accepted, loved and where he had a family that he could have only dreamed off a few years ago. For the first time in his life, he was happy with himself too. 

When the alarm sounded, the laughter ended abruptly and everyone groaned standing quickly. Leaving lunch where it was, most had hurried through eating like the always did. But this time as they rushed to their gear and the trucks Eddie was left standing there on the loft with a slight frown realizing for the first time that Buck knew this feeling, but he hadn't until now. Eddie stood there watching his team get into trucks and leaving and realized yeah, he could see why Buck would hate this. 

"Hey, Eddie... Just don't try to cook while we're away!" Chim said with a laugh as he got into the driver's side of the ambulance and Eddie laughed, shaking his head. He started to clear the table as the trucks drove off. 

~*~

"The test results ma'am." A darkly dressed man said handing the small blonde woman a folder. Of course nothing was said about how the information in the folder was obtained, or who obtained it. Nothing was said about if the person that obtained it would keep their mouths shut or not because that was a given. No one was stupid enough to talk, not anymore. 

"Thank you." Was all the small woman said as she opened the folder and read the medical information within. "Oh, well this is good news for once." She said getting a happy look on her face. "It seems I'm going to be a grandmother again, and this time it's my future son-in-law who's pregnant. Isn't that wonderful, a new baby." 

"Always ma'am." The darkly dressed man said quickly while showing the correct amount of happy tone to his voice. "Do you want them watched more carefully ma'am?" 

"Yes, of course... Oh and do be a dear and send someone to finally put a tracker on my son's new suv thing he was given. I hate not knowing where he is." The woman said shaking her head with a sigh. "Always such chaos this child of mine." 

"Of course ma'am." The man said with a nod making mental notes of all the to-dos. 

"Oh, and deactivate the one in the old jeep." The woman added, the man nodded again and left his boss feeling relieved the news had been good. Outside of the office everyone relaxed and went about their business. Inside the woman just smiled at the news and hoped the new baby would have her son's eyes. Her son had such beautiful eyes, and well... A girl wouldn't be bad news either.


End file.
